To Ashes We Fall
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: A doctor questions mankind's interest in pokemon and power as he watches a young boy called Ash, become tortured by the result of mankind's obsession. Will this boy be saved from losing his humanity? Will his pikachu prove the doctor wrong by showing his great loyalty to the young human boy?
1. Subject 01

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

My first pokemon fanfic. I had had ideas of some in the past, but I never got around to them as I'm no pokemon expert and I tend to avoid writing stories for things that have a lot of details in canon. But this is a more simplified tale that I've decided to write, inspired by a few reads about people, specifically Ash, being transformed into some pokemon or hybrid. This, however, is not like those fics. It'll take a darker turn. So here goes.

**Subject 01**

**What do I know about pokemon? I feel like I've asked myself that question far too often, even though I am a scientist working with the very people who study these creatures up close. Specifically, their powers. Yes, their fascinating abilities. I looked down at the black containment cage in my hand, swinging gently at my side as I walked down the hall. Within this special electric proof box was the curious yellow creature called a pikachu. I remembered in my youth coming across a wild one. **

**I must have been about seven or eight when a scruffy looking one ran up close to me, curious about what I was eating. I remembered being fascinated by it, just as he seemed to be fascinated by me when he cocked his head to the side and stood on his hind legs while gazing at me. I thought I'd befriend it. So with a smile, I held out my sandwich. But he was much too wild to be tamed this way. He dropped to all fours. I froze. His cheeks started to spark. Then it cried its name. **

**Then next thing I knew, was pain. Horrible, shocking pain traveling all throughout my body. I screamed. No one was around. No one came to my aide. No other person, nor any possible friendly pokemon who could've been witnessing this moment and thought it ought to help this poor little fellow who only wanted to show kindness. And then the pain was gone. I fell forward. My lunch fell out of my hand. I blinked and looked up, expecting to see the pikachu snatching the sandwich from my hand. But it didn't do that. With a satisfied sniff, it turned and darted back into the forest that had surrounded us. I simply remembered it wickedly saying "Pika" before fleeing. After that, no pokemon scared me more than the electric type. But I was careful around all pokemon after that. As a matter of fact, I placed more trust and faith in people than I did those creatures, and not only because of that one incident. But even that started to change.**

"**Pika! Pika Pikachu!"**

**I gazed down at the box, but didn't stop walking down the long white hall. I couldn't help cringing at hearing him. And I also couldn't help balling my right hand into a fist. Even though this box kept any possible attacks from him from escaping and targeting me, I couldn't help but wear gloves and a special vest under my lab coat. I never took chances with these things. None of the pokemon. **

"**No use crying," I told him, though I had no idea what his cries meant. If I had to guess, I'd say he sounded scared. Well he would have a good reason to be, as I was escorting him to his owner. It was a young boy, dark-haired and stubborn. I think they called him Ash. **

"**Pika!" I smiled. I wondered if somehow he knew where I was taking him. **

**I turned at the end of the hall. We were getting closer.**

"**You might as well know, the boy you're about to see again, is _different_."**

"**Pika?"**

**I stopped and turned the cage upwards so we could see each other.**

"**Much different," I warned. He stared at me. He wouldn't fully be able to read my expression behind my glasses, but I didn't care. I just stared into that furry little face. A face that seemed to express concern and fear. **

**I sneered and dropped the cage back to my left side and continued walking. I never believed pokemon really cared about humans. They were tamed to: brainwashed to, or as I preferred, tricked.**

**I knew what that was like. There were many times in my youth where I was tricked into trusting people and even brainwashed to believe certain nonsensical ideas. Of course, upon learning about this facility, I thought everyone here was a lunatic. With my studies in science, they had approached me, claiming I was an extraordinarily talented young man who could help them harness the powers of pokemon for human use. Long before I had hit my college years, I had ignored the pokemon population completely, which wasn't easy to do. They were everywhere. Even some of my close friends had them. Not me though, and not having them quickly isolated me from much of society as well as those close friends. **

**It hadn't mattered. I had found a small number who had refused to have anything to do with pokemon. As far as we were concerned, they belonged separate from humans. They had their world out there in the wild, and we had ours. **

"**Pika! Pika Pika!" I felt the cage shake in my hand.**

"**Stop that!" I ordered harshly as I came to a stop. I turned the cage upwards in time to see its cheeks sparking.**

"**PI-KA-CHUUUUUUU!"**

**Its electric attack went nowhere. The box kept it contained, so I was unharmed. When it died down, I spoke. **

"**You're wasting your strength and energy. Your powers cannot reach me outside that box, so settle yourself. Less you really don't want to see your owner afterall."**

**I turned around as if I had decided to take him right back to the cells where other pokemon were contained.**

"**Pika! Pika Pi!" It cried.**

"**I'll take that as you'll comply," I said smoothly. Here was yet another instance of a pokemon seeming to understand. I always knew to a degree they did, but I never bothered to really understand. What did I care.**

**I adjusted my glasses and turned back and continued walking, back on course. **

"**What a curious relationship you must have had with your owner. I'm afraid it's no more though."**

"**Pi!"**

**That relationship couldn't and wouldn't be anymore. A special team had captured them, wanting the rare pikachu in our region, along with a new test subject in the boy. It was decided the younger the test subject, the better. **

"**Don't worry," I tell him. "He should still be recognizable."**

**It was an assumption. The last time I'd seen him, he was throwing a fit against the guards who held him before our elite team, demanding to know what they had done with his pikachu. Dr. O'Karr, lead scientist and our director, didn't immediately respond. He simply motioned for another guard to take away the rest of his pokeballs. Afterwards, he explained that he was there to help them hone in on harnessing a pokemon's power. They revealed they had been watching him for a long time and to prove this, video footage was brought forth on the large screens surrounding the room. I was standing above the scene in a row of seats with other scientists. I took interest in the boy's story as the clips played. **

**There he was, traveling many roads. Throwing those pokeballs and catching various pokemon who were then shown to quickly bond with him. I saw his competitions in a few battles. I knew there must be some where he lost, but we were only shown his victories. But more importantly, we were shown the special bond he seemed to hold with his pokemon, which my team found key to their success. We didn't see his interactions with other people, with human friends and family. No, just with those powerful creatures, which wasn't surprising. They didn't want to know any more about him, and neither did I.**

**The last image shown was of the boy hugging his pikachu, the very one in my box. The image was frozen on the screen, and the boy gazed up at it, astonished that they had been watching him for so long, gathering so much information secretly. Then before he could get any answers, one of the doctors approached him from behind, piercing the back of his neck with a needle, rendering him unconscious. After that he was dragged out of the room, and I had turned away to prepare my part in his upcoming transformation.**

"**Pi, Pikachu!"**

"**We're almost there," I said as the double doors came into view. I stopped just in front of them. The pikachu gave his cry as electricity charged through its fur. I sighed. It didn't understand when enough was enough. **_**Why don't you give up?**_** I wondered. Then I thought, the better question was, why doesn't my own team give up on this pikachu.**

**My experiments with the contraptions made to harness their power had been great. Ironically, I had failed to harness the electrical might of any electric pokemon, particularly the pikachu.**

"**Wasn't meant to be," I say quietly. Me and pikachus were never meant to mix. I was barely meant to mix with most people. I raised the cage upwards again so he could see me and I could see him. "Ready to see what's become of your owner?"**

**The pikachu froze and twitched an ear in a nervous manner.**

"**Pi-ka?" it said quietly and fearfully.**

"**Right this way." I pushed open the doors. "Well." **

**I stood there, staring at the sight before us, and if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn I felt the pikachu tense in its cage.**

Originally I was going to try and fit this into a oneshot, but thought I'll stretch it out to another chapter or two. I'll see. Hopefully you'll see by continuing to follow the story. So drop in reviews and I'll update soon. Next chapter, we will see what has become of Ash.


	2. Subject 02

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Here's chapter 2 guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

**Subject 02**

**In the large, brightly lit room, filled with an assortment of machines and supplies most of us had very little need for nowadays was the pikachu's owner, lying flat on his stomach in the center of the floor; head turned to the side with his arms curled out in front of him. He was lying quite still.**

"**PIKA PIKA!"**

**I just scoffed and shook my head. They hadn't bothered to lay him down in a bed or lock him behind bars. No. They had simply dropped him on the spot as if he wasn't worth the time for proper disposal measures. It didn't matter as far as they were concerned, because the boy was clearly dead.**

**I smiled softly as I looked down at the cage I held. It was all for effect of course. O'Karr believed the pikachu should have one last open moment with him, before they were parted forever. That's why he was allowing this. Oddly enough, I had always thought he placed more concern on pokemon than he did on people, which was why he hadn't bothered to have his scientists at least place the boy on a stretcher out of some form of respect. What was there to respect about that boy now? After what he'd gone through, he could no longer be called a human, though from what I could see from where I was standing, he looked human enough. I knew better of course.**

"**PIKA!"**

"**Pika is right if it means dead," I tell him. "Your owner is dead pikachu. That's what's become of him, or should I say, one thing that's become of him."**

"_**Pi…pi..ka…"**_

**His words came out in a quiet shaky whisper that unnerved me for a split second.**

"**Your owner was strong, from what I knew of him, but not strong enough to survive the metamorphosis. What that metamorphosis was…well, it doesn't matter to you. The only reason I brought you here, was to say goodbye."**

**I made sure the cage was pointed properly in the direction of the prone figure. O'Karr had instructed me to make sure the pokemon understood, but I didn't think it would do much good. Pokemon couldn't possibly understand things like death and loss, so why bother? They were just animals; animals that would most likely realize something was missing for a few days, then quickly move on, forgetting about what they'd lost. So of course, I felt like I was wasting my time. Was this truly about to turn into a new task of mine? Running foolish errands for pokemon? I was beginning to think so. I sighed.**

"**Pika! Pikachu! PIKACHUUUUUU!"**

**The little creature was revving up, shaking the cage so badly with his little tantrum that I had to hold onto it with the other hand.**

"**Calm yourself!" I ordered harshly. "Calm yourself now, or I will not let this continue."**

**He came to a stop and gave a soft, "Pika". I took a few deep breaths before kneeling down and setting the cage down slowly. Then I reached for the locking mechanism, which required a code, and undid the latch at the front. The barred door popped open and the pikachu hurried out, racing across the floor towards the boy. I watched him run and come to a stop before his head. He appeared utterly confused. Big surprise. Maybe he thought the kid was sleeping. **

**He jumped up and ran around to his side. Then in a near human motion, he placed his paws on the boy's side and proceeded to shake him gently. Soft "Pikas" were coming from him. He tried shaking him for several minutes in this spot, before returning to his head, deciding to try there. I straightened my glasses and continued to stare, fascinated against my better judgement.**

"**Interesting." I got to my feet and wandered over. I didn't take my eyes off that animal who was clearly absorbed in his dead owner. His furry face was now resting in his hair, and I had the crazy thought that that pikachu might be sobbing.**

**The clicks of my shoes against the marble floor didn't disturb him, but when I got too close, about three feet, he wheeled around. Instantly he was in an attack stance facing me, his cheeks sparking. I stopped instantly. This is exactly why I didn't want to do this. The last thing I wanted was any exposure to this particular pokemon. Didn't O'Karr care? **

**Well, I cared, at least enough to protect myself. I tightened my lab coat around my electric proof vest.**

"**What?" I asked it coolly. "You're mad? Of course, you probably are. You considered him a friend, didn't you. Well, it doesn't matter. In a few days, you won't even remember this human." I could see the electricity starting to bristle on the edge of his fur, but there was something else there as well. Tears, streaming down from his eyes. It threw me for a minute. A pokemon crying? It was absurd. I shook my head and continued. "He'll be dumped in the ground, and you'll be…"**

**My words were lost, and so was the electricity that was about to strike me, at the sound of a moan.**

"**Pika?" The pikachu curiously looked around. The boy was stirring. **

"**No," I whispered. "You're dead…you're supposed to be dead."**

**The pikachu hurried over to him as he started moving. I just stared, dumbfounded and annoyed. Why didn't my team properly check that he was truly expired? Was it an innocent miscalculation? The boy groaned now as he began to pull his arms toward himself and at least raise himself up a bit on his elbows. **

"**Pika! Pikachu!" cried his frantic pet. **

**He hadn't seemed to notice him just yet as his eyes were still closed. But slowly he opened them as he absentmindedly rubbed at the back of his neck. When his eyes fell on his pet, he seemed confused. The pikachu gazed back at him, worriedly.**

"**Pikachu?" he questioned slowly.**

"**Pika!" The little yellow thing raised its paws in the air, pleased to see that his master was alright. But was he truly?**

"**Where…where are we?" he asked as he gazed around the room with half-lidded eyes. I decided to make my presence known as I moved closer.**

"**Well well," I stated as I stopped a few feet in front of him, "he lives."**

**His pikachu readied to attack me again, and gave an angry "Pika". **

"**Who are you?" **

"**A man who thought he was introducing that pikachu of yours to a dead owner. Clearly, that isn't so."**

"**What are you…talking about?" I waited until I could see him becoming more aware, then I smiled.**

"**My name is Roger Kaiser, Doctor Kaiser that is. And if you're having trouble remembering, you've been a part of my team's research." **

**His eyes widened slightly. Did he truly forget what he had gone through? I'd read the reports.**

"**Huh? Research."**

"**Yes. Our goal in harnessing the powers of a pokemon within a human. You were part of our team's metamorphosis project. Don't tell me you've forgotten."**

**As he furrowed his brow in trying to remember, I studied him intently. He still looked normal. Like any typical eleven year old. And here I was expecting to see some monstrosity. Upon inquiring about him, I'd been told that he'd gone through serious changes. Then again, I had also been told that the experiments were proceeding well, only to hear a few days later that the boy had not survived these so-called successful experiments. Now a part of me was wishing I had made a stronger argument on working with the group who put him through the project. But once I had handed them the products they would need, I was all but shunned. It was understandable. I needed to focus on capturing electrical power next.**

"**No," the boy muttered. I could tell it was dawning on him now.**

"**I'm afraid so kid."**

"**Pika!" the pikachu growled. **

"**No, you're…ahh." **

"**Pika!"**

**His pet had turned his attention to the boy who gasped upon trying to pull himself up fully. He had to stop himself as he grabbed his chest and took deep breaths. I observed him closely. He was shaking a little, and sweating across his brow.**

"**I wouldn't suggest straining yourself Ash. Push yourself too hard, and you might actually die," I warned. He glowered at me, then he turned to his little partner.**

"**Pikachu, are you alright?" He dared to sit up now, slowly.**

"**Pi, Pika," it said with a nod. **

"**I'm afraid I haven't been able to make much of a breakthrough with your little pet here, but that should change."**

"**He's not my pet, he's my best friend! And you're not laying a hand on him!" His defensive cry ended with him gasping and wincing in pain. All he could do was hold a hand over his heart and slow his breathing, while I stood there watching and chatting with him, when I should have been alerting the others. But I couldn't help my curiosity of this boy I'd only really seen once.**

**I had caught a glimpse of him in the mist of the project when I had approached my team about the reports that O'Karr was expecting. I'd seen him in the room, bound to a vertical metal table raised up high. An assortment of wires and tubes were inserted into almost every part of his exposed skin. A dark mask was placed over his face, possibly to keep air pumping into his body. Surrounding him, making their angry cries heard in enormous cages were a range of pokemon of a particular type. They too had wires and tubes inserted in their bodies, connecting to the contraption I had invented for the purpose of transferring their power to a human being. I had tried not to give that scene too much notice. My eyes had dropped down to the group of scientists milling about on the floor, going through the process of making the whole thing a success. **

**My particular team handed me the papers that were due, and before I left, I gave one last look at the boy bound on that table up above. It was strange. It was almost god-like; him raised up there as if he was on a crucifix, with his head drooped down toward them. They'd done that to him. Did he know? Had he been aware, somehow?**

"**Much has been done to you, so take it easy." He wasn't listening. He was now trying to get to his feet.**

"**Take it easy! After what you've done!...I" he cried. He couldn't quite make it up, and crumpled back to the floor. He seemed to be sweating much more profusely now. And was he trembling just a bit?**

"**Pikachu!" The little pokemon hurried to his side. Surely the pokemon sensed he needed to rest.**

"**You'll leave me no choice but to alert my team if you don't settle down." This was a bad situation. I silently cursed O'Karr for placing me in it. But I had trusted him.**

"**You leave me no choice as well," he announced stubbornly. "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"**

**I braced myself as I heard that "PIIIIKAAACHUUUUU!"**

**The lightning hit me. It brought me back to the first time I had felt it. But it wasn't as bad with my vest which deflected it to a great degree. I still, however, felt enough to knock me back, gasping. I took a few deep breaths before addressing them.**

"**I…would've been a fool…if, I hadn't expected that." I straightened myself out and fixed my glasses. "It seems you've trained that animal well."**

"**You guys…already know…since…you been…wa-tching," he rasped as he shakily tried getting back to his feet. This kid was something. I looked at that pikachu who was all but ready to give me another dose. He was standing right before his owner in a protective stance.**

"**If you think you're getting pikachu, you're crazy!" he shouted. "And that goes for the rest of my pokemon!"**

**I turned my attention to the kid. Clearly he thought I was eyeing his pet because I was planning to run off with it. I grinned, wondering how much he'd put up a fight for his pokemon when he learned one of his very own pokemon had been used to alter him. But, that was the question. Other than seeing the sweat pour down his face, and that feverish look he was starting to get, I wondered if he really had been altered. Had the team been lying to me? **

"**I'm afraid the rest of your pokemon will be staying here. But don't worry. You'll be staying as well, considering you're not dead." I folded my arms, satisfied. "My team will be very pleased."**

"**Pika!" the little pokemon cried, and I expected it to be the cue that had the kid ordering him to attack me again.**

**But that's not what happened. **

**Silence fell, with the kid just glaring at me. I didn't like it. There was something dark about that gaze. Then suddenly, without warning, he jumped up. I was of course, startled. What happened to his weakened body? He was able to just leap up in a flash. He stood for a moment, fists balled at his sides.**

"**Pika?" The little creature was right to question his sudden action. "Pika!"**

**Now the boy was charging right at me. I braced myself, but nothing prepared me for the punch he delivered to my cheek which sent me flying back. It wasn't possible. This little boy, who was moments ago gasping in pain, was capable of delivering a powerful punch; one I felt that could potentially be stronger than the strongest man.**

**I was dazed. I had to blink a few times and become aware that I was now the one crumpled on the floor. And then I saw him, slowly walking towards me. His pikachu was crying out, clearly concerned. Something wasn't right at all. I cringed as I scrambled to my feet and stared into his eyes. I don't know why, but I was suddenly getting the feeling that somehow—there was nothing behind them. What was he planning to do?**

**Fortunately I didn't get a chance to experience whatever he was planning in that moment, as he stopped his walking and doubled over. He grimaced and began groaning in pain.**

"**Pikachu!" His little friend darted over to him, and I watched, curiously. **

"**What'd you…what'd you do…to me?" he rasped as his groaning transformed into pained whimpers. He was sweating more than ever now, and the shaking couldn't be overlooked. I took a step back as he started shaking more violently. Then suddenly, the most incredible thing happened.**

**As he threw his head back in a pained scream, fire erupted. Flames, actual fire, sprung up from the palms of his hands, the crown of his head, and his chest! **

"**Oh god!" I cried, stunned. The Pikachu hopped aside, shocked. The fiery red-orange flames traveled up his arms, joining the flames above that were quickly traveling downward to cover the rest of his body. He was completely engulfed, and still howling in pain. But then he stopped crying out and hunched over again, grabbing his middle. **

**I stared. The flames were not burning away his skin, hair, eyes, or anything on his body, except his clothes. They were quickly turned to ashes, leaving him fully exposed. I had no obligation to grab a fire extinguisher or contact the professionals responsible for this phenomena. I was utterly too entranced. **

"**Pika! Pikachu!"**

**I didn't know if his cries alerted the boy or not, but after the pokemon made them, the boy slowly raised himself up, almost calmly. There was silence now, except for the sound of his flames, crackling on his skin. The boy's head slowly turned upwards, his eyes closed. Then without warning, he fell forward onto the floor, as still as he had been when I first entered the room. The fire continued to dance on his body, not bothered by the fact that the boy was either now dead or unconscious. It just absorbed him, without burning him away, crackling upon his body as naturally as it did on a good number of fire pokemon. **

"**Pika!"**

**The pikachu dashed over to him, but didn't dare get too close. I, on the other hand, adjusted my glasses as I continued to watch the flaming child.**

"**Well," I decided, "This changes things."**

Well there was chapter two! And you learned what happened to Ash. And I'm sure from the end, you could guess what type of pokemon were in that room with Ash when he was on the table.

Anyways, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll be sure to update!


	3. Subject 03

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Here's chapter 3. I planned to get it in sooner, but I'm lacking time for things nowadays. I hoped to have one more chapter after this, but we'll see how it goes.

**Subject 03**

"**Pika! Pika Pi!"**

**I watched as that pikachu darted around the area where his unconscious or possibly dead owner lay, still aflame. The little pikachu was in panic mode as the flames were apparently too powerful for him to approach the boy. He tried to approach; tried to touch him and possibly shake him again. When his paws reached out for his arm, he was burned and cried out. The pikachu hopped back, crying out in confusion and misery. **

**I sighed. The thing to be done now was to alert the team of course. I pulled out my walkie and pressed the button. This was something they should be handling. I'd had enough of all of it. But then, I found myself frozen. I looked over at that boy. Then I thought about my team and my role in this facility. Could I really keep this information from them to satisfy my own interest? My curiosity? **

**I had already witnessed some curious behavior from the little pokemon, and this boy was definitely stronger than I first thought. Maybe this was my chance to truly understand; understand why O'Karr and my team were much more invested in pokemon than I seemed to be. To me, it was just a job, a job that I was good at. Using my knowledge of science to dissect the pokemon. They were the creatures the human population was in aww of, but I had never felt that way. So just what was it that made them so special? What made us so intrigued? I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now, even though choosing to learn from a being that was both human and pokemon and not human and not pokemon at the same time was a questionable idea.**

**I released my finger from the button and placed it back in my pocket. I started to move toward the boy. Suddenly, static sounded from my walkie and O'Karr's voice sounded.**

"**Kaiser! Kaiser! Have you completed your assignment?"**

**I pulled it out as I did some quick thinking.**

"**Sir, it is almost complete. I need only to recapture the pikachu."**

"**Do you require assistance?"**

"**No sir. This won't be a problem."**

"**Good. And when you're finished with that, you shall begin euthanizing the remaining fire types."**

"**Sir?" That wasn't my job.**

"**Their powers have been sapped. They are far too powerless to continue living a normal life, even in the wild. Therefore, you shall put them out of their misery."**

"**Sir, if I may. I would much prefer to continue perfecting the electrical conductor."**

"**It has been too long Kaiser. I needed positive results long before now." He paused, and I swallowed. "In fact, I will go as far to say I'm in need of someone more dedicated."**

**Who did he think I was? **

"**Sir, if I may, I have been nothing but devoted to the cause." I heard him snicker before he replied.**

"**Dedicated to your work is what you are Kaiser, but I'm afraid I need someone whose heart is really in the matter of pokemon. I've been watching you for a long time and it seems you would be the odd man out in this facility due to your aversion to those creatures. Therefore, how long would it be before you betrayed me or lost interest? I cannot afford it."**

**I simply stood there like a statue, taking it all in.**

"**Now, return that pikachu to the lab and begin your second task, where you should have more success."**

**And then he was gone. I dropped my walkie down to my side without even realizing it. My worst fears had come true about O'Karr. It was like I had been on a rope, and was slowly sliding down the whole time I had been here. And now, O'Karr had finally decided to cut it, dropping me from his plans. And why? Because I didn't care enough about pokemon? That coming from a man who ordered their powers to be sapped, then gave the order for them to be killed. I knew where he was coming from however. If someone didn't seem to care enough about a certain subject, O'Karr believed they would not be as useful or successful than others who cared more. I smiled softly. He'd given me a chance even though he knew my feelings, but now, it was enough. I wasn't good enough. The only being that would be, was that burning boy over there who was now something human and pokemon or neither. Or maybe O'Karr didn't care much about the human part after all. Maybe it was just about the power one could hold. I sighed. Wasn't it always about power with most humans? I never understood why.**

**I shook my head and looked at the pikachu that continued to try and get to his owner. I don't know why, but watching that desperate little thing made me feel sorrow. Was it truly because of the scene before me, or because I had basically just lost my job. Maybe it was both. The scene made me think back to my youth. How there had never been an instance where I'd been able to get such a seemingly close bond with a pokemon. O'Karr seemed to want people like that on his team, and since I didn't fall into that category, maybe it was time to try and change that.**

**I moved closer to the fiery body. When I got too close, his pikachu hopped in front of him in a protective manner, cheeks sparking. I stood still and risked looking away from him for something that would solve this situation quickly. I spotted a possibility on a table a few feet away, and walked over to it.**

**There were several all black polished pokeballs with a silver button at the center. They were specially designed for this project. A type of pokeball capable of storing an individual with pokemon powers. Oddly enough, they had been much easier to manufacture than the actual hybrid individual. But I had never seen anyone use them. Once again, I had been shut out of the loop and simply told that the team had managed to use them successfully upon the individuals who had received other pokemon powers. Unfortunately said individuals didn't last long after they'd been caught within them. I chose a ball and turned it in my hand curiously. Was it an effect of these devices? Had they shortened their lives, or had they always been doomed to die soon?**

**I did not know. I felt stupid for not knowing as much despite being so involved in the whole matter.**

"**It doesn't matter," I muttered to myself. "This is the only way out."**

**I swerved on the spot with the black pokeball in my hand, thinking how right O'Karr was about me now. At the same time, I wasn't thinking about this as a betrayal. This would simply be my chance to learn more and possibly work my way back into the circle. And if I had to steal this kid away to learn, so be it.**

"**Alright then," I say as I walked toward him, "let's see if this really works." All I could think was that it better work, since there was no other way to remove the kid without serious injury. I thought maybe I should have had a water pokemon with me.**

"**Pika! Pikachu!" His little companion jumped protectively in front of his owner, clearly ready to zap me. I wisely came to a stop.**

"**Don't get the wrong idea mouse. I'm on your side now."**

"**Pika!" Of course he didn't believe me, and there wasn't enough time to win him over.**

"**Look at your trainer! Just look at him!" He understood that much. The pikachu took a second to glance back. His body continued to burn with those incredible flames, and still it reduced no part of him to ashes. "Look at the state he's in. If you think you can drag him out of here without anyone seeing, without my help, then good luck. But if you want to save him without alerting attention, this is the only way." **

**I held of the dark ball for him to see. He appeared to scowl at me. I paused and looked over at the emergency wash station. Would it be a good idea to try and douse his flames, or would that make him worse? If his body could take those flames, it was clear it was naturally apart of him, considering if he was still alive. And taking away something that might be essential to him, being that he was combined with fire type pokemon, then dousing him could be a sure death sentence. It was an assumption, as I'd never done much research on fire types to begin with.**

**I gritted my teeth, angry at myself for even letting myself be in this situation. But, I'd already wasted too much time. I looked at the little pokemon, still scowling at me with sparking cheeks.**

"**I know you don't trust me. You have no reason to, but if I'm lying, feel free to shock me to death." The pikachu twitched his ear curiously. "I know this won't mean much, but I no longer have much reason to be associated with this facility, therefore, I will do you the favor of saving your trainer." I didn't mention if he **_**could be saved.**_** I waved that pokeball. "This is the best way to sneak him out, provided it works. Afterwards, I will do my best to revive him. For now…what do you say?"**

**After a moment he snorted. Then with a glare, he reluctantly stepped away from the boy, but still remained close.**

"**Pika."**

"**Smart. Thank you." I stepped forward, pointed the ball, and pressed the silver button. **

**It sprung open, and a beam of silver shot forward and enveloped the boy's body. For a minute, that's all it did, and I was afraid it wasn't going to work after all. But then, he was reeled in as a form of energy, flames and all. The ball snapped shut and glowed before returning to its polished look.**

"**They do work," I whisper.**

"**Pi pika! Pikachu!" **

**I looked down at the glaring thing. He gave his cry, and the shocking pain struck my body. I had just managed to get a good grip on the ball.**

**When it ended, I staggered back. **

"**Pika! Pika!" the pokemon shouted angrily. **

**I grunted from the pain and raised myself up. Though I wore protection, enough zaps from him would render it useless. **

"**Ok…I think…I get the message," I panted.**

**I could tell he was going to keep a close watch on me, and that was just fine. I considered ordering him to get back into his cage on the off chance anyone saw, but after that shock, I decided not to risk any more damage. If I wanted this to succeed, I needed his trust. **

"**Let's go," I said coolly.**

* * *

**As I moved through the foliage of the forest, I could feel small drops beginning to sprinkle upon my head. I stopped my trek and looked up at the sky. It was becoming quite cloudy.**

"**Pika!"**

**I looked down at the pikachu that had been close at my heels since I fled the facility. We had been lucky. I had only come across one of my team members, Lea, who suspected nothing. I feared I would have had to explain why the pikachu was not within its cage, but upon glancing down, he had disappeared. Luckily he had the smarts of staying hidden as he tailed me, and he never lost me. I knew it wasn't something he was taught by his owner. He wasn't just some dumb animal. I was now all the more intrigued in understanding pokemon better. **

"**Not much further," I tell it absentmindedly. The caves I was taking us to were quickly coming into view. None of my team members knew about it, so I was safe; safe to uncover a mystery that had plagued me for so long.**

**The climb to the entrance was only made difficult by the pikachu's constant warning 'Pikas'. I supposed I was losing his trust and that he was suspecting me of luring him and his trainer into a trap. **

"**Once we reach the top, and I don't release your owner," I told him, "you can kill me." His next use of 'Pika' sounded like he agreed. I supposed it didn't truly matter one way or the other. Where was I going to go after this episode? Not back to the lab. I was certain they had figured out by now what I'd done, which meant I had to stay out of sight if I wished to remain alive.**

**Once I made it into the entrance, I took a moment to gather myself as I hunched over and took a few deep breaths.**

"**Pi! Pikachu!"**

**I looked over at the little pokemon. He was glaring up at me, angrily waving his paws. He was quite impatient. Of course he didn't care if I needed a moment to catch my breath.**

"**Alright, alright," I said. I straightened myself up. "I get the message."**

**I pulled out the black pokeball and simply stared at it for a second. Could the being that was within this ball really help me? I needed to know. I pressed the button and a stream of silver energy shot forth toward a wall of the cave. It reformed itself in the body of the boy, slumped up against the wall. His body was no longer aflame.**

"**Pika!" his pikachu cried as it raced over to him, now finally able to place his paws against an arm without injury. **

**I stood there watching. Was it possible the kid survived the fire? I stepped forward, but the little pokemon turned toward me with and untrusting look. But the sound of a moan and groan distracted him. The boy was coming round. Slowly he opened his eyes. **

"**Pika, pika!"**

**He looked down, at first confused.**

"**Pikachu?"**

**I said nothing. I waited for his attention to fall upon me, and when it did, he glared.**

"**What's going on? What are you doing here?"**

**I smiled and folded my arms.**

"**Hopefully getting some answers," I said calmly. Quietly I pulled off my lab coat and tossed it too him as he was still bare of clothing. "Why don't you cover up with that, and then we'll start."**

"**Start…what?" he asked me while barely gripping the coat.**

"**Start, on my understanding of the relationship between a human and a pokemon."**

Lol, I feel like I've been looking for a good excuse to get Ash in a pokeball. Anyways, there was chapter 3. I had planned for this fic to be short, maybe wrapping up in chapter 4. I'll see when I start writing. Next chapter, will Kaiser get the answers he was looking for? And what will happen to Ash and Pikachu? Review and stay tuned for more. For now, later


End file.
